<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain, the Sargeant and the Tiasho by Froggersmom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981906">The Captain, the Sargeant and the Tiasho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggersmom/pseuds/Froggersmom'>Froggersmom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggersmom/pseuds/Froggersmom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the reason sesshomaru was so cold was because his sister was "killed" Only she wasn't she was sent to the future. What if both Steve Rogers and Bucky barnes fell in love with he</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Captain, the Sargeant and the Tiasho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a flash of green light as my light whip dissipated, followed by the thud of my bokken hitting against my opponents. My eyes looked on as golden ones that Mirrored my own, narrowed in anger, as he sneered, "you will never beat this sesshomaru, karasu. "<br/>
"We shall see little brother. " I replied knowing that he hated when I brought up the fact that I was twelve minutes older then him, before disengaging our swords. I then swept his legs out from under him, before straddling his waist once his back hit the mat, my bokken lightly resting against his neck. <br/>
"Do you yield? " I asked his eyes narrowing even more. Only to have our concentration broken, when a booming voice was heard saying, " Well done my pups. "<br/>
     We watched as a tall man enter, his moonlight silver hair held in a top knot, his bangs which drew attention to his golden eyes so much like mine and sesshomaru's, leading to a pair of Prussian blue stripes that were thick and jagged. He was wearing a white Hankimono, which was adorned with blue a shade lighter than his stripes an his left shoulder as well as the ends of his tamoto, which was shorter than normally excepted. His Sashinuki hakama were white and Bilowed around his legs ending where his black boots began. <br/>
      Sesshomaru and I had gotten to our feet by the time he reached us. <br/>
"Thank you papa. " I respectfully said, canting my head to the side in a bow. <br/>
"This sesshomaru, thanks you as well, father. " Sesshomaru stated bowing his head as well. <br/>
"Would the two of you honor me with your company, as I walk? " He asked holding out his arm for me to take. <br/>
"We would be honored, papa. " I replied as the three of us left the dojo. <br/>
        We walked through the citadel, our stride only stopping to allow a servant to pass, before halting in front of a pair of dark oak doors. With the slightest flare of his yokai, the doors swung open revealing a pure white marble Rotunda, that had portraits lining the circumference of the room. Our father stood still as sesshomaru and I slowly walked the room looking at each portrait. <br/>
"Father, what is this place? " Sesshomaru asked as we stopped in front of the last portrait, which depicted both our mother and father loving looking at each other. <br/>
"This room is the history of our clan, each heir is depicted once the have received their moko-moko, and then again once they take a mate. After you two have completed your test, we shall have one done of the both of you, the first twin heirs of the Western lands. " He said pride lacing his voice. <br/>
"What test papa? " I asked looking at him as he started to walk across the room. <br/>
"After you have received your moko-moko, you two will then, have to survive in the wilderness outside of the West, for two sunrises and sunsets. " He explained as he neared the doors on the other side of the room, while sesshomaru and I shared a look of nervousness before straightening our spines and following after our father. <br/>
"Splendid, let us continue. " He stated a smug smirk on his face, as the three of us walked out of the room and into a forest, that we had never seen before. <br/>
       We had been walking for over an hour, when we stepped in to a glade that looked like it was ripped straight off of a scroll, the sunlight gave it a magical atmosphere, and residing in the middle was a huge magnolia tree, sesshomaru and I watched in awe as a face appeared from the trunk. <br/>
"Hello Toga, is it time? " The tree asked with a soft and airy voice that bellied it's age. <br/>
"It is. " He responded before looking at us. <br/>
"This is Bokuseno, he is not only and old friend, he is also the heart of the West. When it is time for you to take a mate you shall bring him here and Bokuseno, shall then judge their worthiness. But that is not for a long time, today you shall be given the symbol of a daiyokai. Once I take my true form, you two shall then take a section of fur from my front paw using your acidic poison. " He explained, before telling us to move to the side as he started his transformation. <br/>
      The twin ends of his moko-moko which he wore across his back like a cape, started to move as if caught in a gust of wind, his moonlight hair following suit, before shooting straight up into the air in a flash of white light. When the light vanished he was standing in his true form, the slight breeze making waves along his moon touched fur, his head cleared the tree line. His posture read pride and strength,  his red eyes looked down at us giving us the silent command to do as he instructed. I walked over to his left paw, while sesshomaru walked over to his right one. We then rose our right hands in tandem, summoning our poison, before slicing a three foot piece of fur. Once we each had a piece of fur, he folded himself into his humanoid form with another flash of white light. <br/>
"Well done pups, now you are going to give it some of your yokai, there by binding it to you. " He stated <br/>
     We preceded to feed it our yokai, I watched as it flashed a cyan color, before it twisted itself around my right arm. I watched in fascination as moko-moko crawled up my arm stopping once it reached my right shoulder, where it draped itself over it, the majority of the moko-moko was hanging behind me. Once it was settled I noticed that sesshomaru's had placed itself the same way as mine. <br/>
"Now, young heirs... " Bokuseno said gaining our attention. <br/>
"The both of you shall exit this glade from the east, once you are pass the trees you will appear somewhere outside of the Western lands. You two will then have to survive for two revolutions of the sun. Good luck. " He said as we took one more look at our father, before heading east and leaving the glade. <br/>
       Just as soon as we entered the first few trees we were outside on a road that we had never seen before. <br/>
"This sesshomaru, believes that we should follow the road from the forest. " He said as we walked back into the tree line. <br/>
"I concur, but which way should we head? " I asked as we both looked down one side then the other. <br/>
"We'll go in a northern direction for now, if we don't find anything, we'll backtrack. " He suggested as we started walking. <br/>
By mid morning decided to head back the way we came. As we walked we caught some small animals, to eat for lunch and make jerky out of once we found a place to camp for the night. <br/>
        By mid afternoon we stood in front of a field of tall grass, a very rough dirt road ran along the edge where we stood, turning into a well beaten path half way through the field. <br/>
"It appears to this sesshomaru, that the path to the right leads to a human settlement. " He said looking down the path. <br/>
" This karasu agrees as well, we shall continue traveling down the path to the left. " I said as we kept walking. We had only traveled for a few minutes longer when we saw a system of caves to our right, upon closer inspection we found that there were no other demons or animal's with in the caves. It took us two hours to find a cave that had a natural defense, once we double checked that nothing resideded there, sesshomaru left to gather food for dinner, while I started a fire to turn the rabbits we collected earlier in to dried meat, as well as make a dry place for us to sleep. <br/>
      Everything was ready by the time he returned, carrying a young buck over his shoulders. <br/>
"Sister would you mind tanning the hide, so we can wrap what ever we don't eat tonight? " He asked as he placed the deer beside me before sitting on the other side. <br/>
"Of course not brother. " I replied as we carefully removed the skin. Once it was removed I took both pieces and cut the excesse fat and meat off, before trailing my pois5claws down the hide, instantly tanning it. Once that was done I took a small patch of hide and placed the dried meat in it, before tying it into a pouch. Once that was done we ate our fill of the deer, sesshomaru cut the rest off of he bone while I took the carcass, disposing it far away from our camp. We bedded down for the night once I returned, sesshomaru laying the top half of his body over mine. <br/>
"Night, sessh. " I mumbled as my eyes fell shut. <br/>
"Good night, kara. " He replied before succumbing to sleep himself. <br/>
        The next day dawned bright and cheerful, not hinting at the tragedy that would happen. After eating a small breakfast, we decided to walk through the woods near the cave system. We had just found a sunny clearing to sit and have the midday meal. Just as we were about to eat the forest became deadly quiet, we both looked at each other, moving into an attack position. After a few minutes we started to relax only for us to tense again when the quiet was broken by the yip of pain. <br/>
"That sounds like a Kitsune. " Sesshomaru said as we turned to face the direction where the sound came from. <br/>
"We should see if they need help. " I replied as he gave me a look that screamed why should we. <br/>
"Sesshomaru, we are to be the heirs of the West, don't you think it would be smart to start making alies now, then later. " I stated, as he nodded in agreement. <br/>
    We followed the cries until we reached a small stream, where a kit was curled next to it, from what we could see the kit appeared to be male. He had flaming red hair, his hakamas from what we could see were in taters,  scratches and bruises could be seen on both his legs and arms. <br/>
"Hello, little one. " I softly said, as I knelt next to him so he wouldn't be startled. <br/>
"I'm not little! " He snapped back, turning his face towards me, his Emraled green eyes flashing with anger at being called little. <br/>
"Then let me rephrase that. Hello not so little one. " I stated causing him to giggle a bit. <br/>
"I'm karasu, and this is my twin sesshomaru. " I said pointing to sesshomaru. <br/>
"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Takaramono. " He replied as we brought him closer to the stream so we could clean the deeper scratches. <br/>
"Can you tell this sesshomaru, how you were injured? " He asked as we dried off his legs. <br/>
"Well, I was walking through the woods looking for some food for my mother, she's sick and father went to get a healer. Then some humans saw me on  the outskirts of their village, and they thought I was planning on steeling from them. So they chased me through the woods. " He said as sesshomaru removed his outer kisode. <br/>
"Here." He said gruffly as he dropped it on the kits head. <br/>
"Thank you. " He softly replied as he put it on. Once it was tied around his waist, I had to bite my tongue, so I wouldn't squeal at the sight of the kit being swallowed by my brothers kisode. <br/>
"Um... Can.. Can you tell us where you live? " I asked trying to get myself under control. <br/>
"My families den is in the Goshinboku, I don't think it's to far from here. " He replied as we got ready to escort him home. <br/>
"Hmm... This sesshomaru remembers father telling us about a tree called that, it resided just outside of the Western lands. " Sesshomaru said<br/>
"That's right, and if I remember correctly, he said that the easiest way to find the god tree was to look for the glow. " I said as I started to look around us. <br/>
"There it is. " I said pointing in a South westernly direction from where we were. <br/>
        After a bit of walking, the three of us entered a clearing, which housed an enormous tree that looked just as old as it was big, and a dry well that appeared to be the same age as the tree. <br/>
"That's it! Mother! " Takarmono yelled as he started to run towards the tree, oy to stop in his tracks when an arrow appeared in front of his feet. <br/>
"Halt demon! " A strong female voice said as a women with black hair stepped out of the trees, villagers flanking both of her sides. <br/>
She was in a white kisode that had red ribbon on te ends, with a pair of hakama that matched the ribbon, she had a bow trained on the kit. <br/>
"Miko, what has his kit done to deserve your animosity? " I asked drawing her attention from the kit. <br/>
      Everything happened so fast then. As soon as the Miko was looking at me the kit ran towards the tree, causing the villagers, to attack. Just as he neared the well, the Miko realised her arrow straight for the kit. <br/>
"Look out! " I yelled as I ran towards the kit. With one last push of speed I kept pushing the kit out of the way, only for the arrow to pierce my shoulder, throwing me off balance, causing me to fall down the well. The last thing I heard was sesshomaru yelling my name, then everything went black. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>